


The Wrong Dose

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor, Semi-Public Sex, Something Made Them Do It - Lust Potion/Spell, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: It was unclear who the fault lay with, at first. Herah suspected it was someone not very well versed with magic. This ruled out Solas, Vivienne, Dorian, and even Dagna. She doubted it could be Sera given her extreme hesitancy towards anything magical. If not for that, Herah would've thought it was her doing because this prank (if it was that) had Sera written all over it.





	The Wrong Dose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temperist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperist/gifts).

It was unclear with whom the fault lay, at first. Herah suspected it was someone not very well versed with magic. This ruled out Solas, Vivienne, Dorian, and even Dagna. She doubted it could be Sera given her extreme hesitancy towards anything magical. If not for that, Herah would've thought it was Sera’s doing because this prank (if that’s what it was) had Sera written all over it.

The day started out like any other day, with one small exception. Herah left her chambers later than usual, but given they had just returned from the Hinterlands, she figured it was alright for the Inquisitor to sleep in just this once. Besides, Bull could be quite convincing when he wanted to be.

After getting dressed, Herah headed to the War table for the usual morning briefing. All three of her advisors were already there, which was no surprise. Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana were extremely punctual. She couldn’t remember a time when they were late. It was something Herah wasn’t going to bother to strive for.

Herah’s usual Inquisitor duties followed once the morning briefing was over. The worst part was the paperwork Josephine insisted needed to be filled out. Herah hated paperwork with a passion. Never before in her life had Herah needed to fill out any paperwork. It might be the thing she hated most about being Inquisitor. Well, that and the fate of Thedas constantly being on her shoulders.

She ended the day by winding down at the tavern. The ale could be better, but the company was more than tolerable. It was around that time, things started to get weird. Herah recalled one of the drinks towards the end of the night tasted different from the rest. However, because of how drunk she was it went mostly unnoticed. If anything, it tasted better than the rest, anyway.

Herah felt strange by the time as she attempted to make it back to her quarters inside Skyhold. She didn't get very far. The ache between Herah's legs began to make itself known and her mind drifted to Bull.

He said he'd be joining Herah in her room after finishing up the last round of Wicked Grace. What Herah wouldn't give to have Bull by her side to relieve the--

Before Herah had time to process anything, she found herself pressed up against the back wall of the tavern. She lifted her eyes to find Bull towering over her. The look in his eyes was enough to make her wet.

It still amazed Herah at just how tall he was. She was tall herself, towering over pretty much everyone in Skyhold. All except Bull. Herah honestly found it very arousing.

"Hey, Kadan," Bull greeted casually.

It was as if he hadn’t just pinned her against the tavern’s back wall-- not that Herah was complaining. If anything, she found it thrilling. From the look in Bull’s eyes, it appeared he was also experiencing the same extreme hunger and need Herah could no longer ignore.

Herah flashed Bull a smile. “Hey Bull. Something… weird is going on.”

“I noticed,” he said with a chuckle. “Former Ben-Hassarath, remember?”

“Well since we’re both aware of it, I say we just throw caution to the wind and keep going,” Herah murmured, trying to keep her voice at a decent volume.

Ridiculous given they were moments from fucking outside. Who gives a damn if anyone might see them? Herah would worry about that later.

“Word?” Bull asked before doing anything.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. “Katoh.”

When Bull turned her around, she pressed her cheek against wall. The coolness from the stone provided only a small amount of relief to her overheated body. She felt her pants being lowered and felt an embarrassed flush making its way to her cheeks upon realizing Bull had also rid Herah of her smalls.

Herah’s tunic came down far enough to cover her from prying eyes, but if anyone walked by it would be clear what they were doing. All her worries flew out the window the moment Bull spread her legs and touched her dripping sex. She clamped a hand over her mouth just before letting out a muffled cry.

He chuckled. “Shit, you’re really wet Kadan. Guess you don't need much preparation.”

“I’d prefer if we forget all the talking and fuck already,” Herah muttered.

The slap to her ass was expected, but still caught her by surprise. She let out a loud yelp, causing Bull to let out a laugh.

“Need something to keep you quiet?”

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine.”

Neither of them believed that. 

The truth was Herah didn’t give a shit about anything else in that moment other than Bull fucking her hard and fast against the wall. By the time he finally entered her, she was unable to form even one. All Herah managed to do was cling to the stone wall and let out cries she desperately tried to muffle.

Herah thought her body would relax after finally achieve orgasm. Much to her shock, the exact opposite thing happened. She bit back a whimper as Bull pulled out, safely tucking himself back inside his pants. He helped her dress, but the mere touch of his hands on her skin was enough to make her view her clothes as nothing more than the enemy.

“We should attempt to go back to my quarters,” Herah managed to say.

Bull winked. “I’m good out here, but it’s up to you Kadan so let’s go.”

The keyword should’ve been attempt because they made it just past the front doors of Skyhold when Herah realized they couldn’t go any further. They quickly ducked into an alcove close to the door. Bull pulled Herah into a harsh kiss that was sure to leave her lips bruised.

She didn’t care and responded eagerly. The space they pressed themselves into was small, but it didn’t stop Bull from slipping his thick fingers into her sensitive sex. He ran a calloused thumb over her clit, drawing out a series of cries and whimpers.

When Herah felt herself about to come for a second time, she made sure to clamp a hand over her mouth. The second orgasm helped, but the desire was still there.

Herah let out a shaky breath. “Something is definitely up.”

“Think you can make it to your quarters?” Bull asked, his concern showing through the lust lacing his tone.

She nodded, unsure if she had the mental capacity to give Bull a verbal response.

At least in Herah’s quarters there was no risk of anyone seeing her and Bull… provided they could make it there this time.

~*~

When Herah awoke the next morning, she groaned. She was sore in multiple places, but it was the good kind of sore Herah became accustomed too since getting involved with Bull. Still the behavior had been bizarre even for the two of them.

Beside her Bull stirred. “You okay, Kadan? Yesterday did get rough.”

“Did you hear me complaining?” Herah asked teasingly.

She rolled over intending to draw Bull into a kiss, but a rapid knocking on the door interrupted her.

“Inquisitor, it’s imperative that we speak. Please join us in the war room as soon as possible,” said Cassandra.

Bull glanced at her. “Sounds serious.”

“I’ll be fine,” Herah assured Bull as she reluctantly left the bed.

Once she was dressed, Herah headed to the war room. There she found Cassandra, Dorian, and Vivienne gathered in the room.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Cassandra sighed. “Inquisitor this is about you and the Iron Bull’s behavior last night.”

She winced. “So, people saw us?”

“Inquisitor, who didn’t see you two is the question you should be asking,” Dorian corrected.

“It still doesn’t explain why a meeting was called for this,” Herah said with a frown. “I understand our behavior was erratic and somewhat out of character, but I didn’t realize it warranted this amount of involvement.”

The three looked at one another before Vivienne rolled her eyes. “My dear, we know you and the Iron Bull have always been adventurous, but last night was pushing it-- even for the two of you. I took my concerns to Leliana found out from her scouts there were reports of a soldier claiming to accidentally poisoned the Inquisitor and her Qunari lover.”

From there, Cassandra took over and began to speak. “Leliana and I found him in the barracks. We found a vial on his person and he was quick to confess.”

“... what was in the vial?” Herah asked, albeit reluctantly.

“He claimed it was a lust potion,” Cassandra said in disgust. “Dorian and the Grand Enchanter confirmed he was telling the truth.

"So, the culprit was a lust potion?" She thought something was wrong last night, but never imagined the blame would fall on such a thing.

The more she thought about it the more it made sense. While Herah often felt like she couldn't keep her hands-off Bull, this time felt more insistent. It seemed like there was no putting off the urge and didn't matter where they were.

All that embarrassing (but pleasurable) trouble was caused by a lust spell that wasn't even meant for her or Bull. It was almost too ridiculous to believe. If it wasn't Vivienne telling her this information, Herah wouldn't have accepted it to be the truth.

Vivienne sighed. "Unfortunately, Inquisitor, this seems to be the cause of the extreme behavior you and The Iron Bull displayed yesterday."

Beside Vivienne stood Dorian who looked to be in much disbelief as she was. Also disgust. Herah definitely picked up some of that coming from Dorian as well.

"For half of it, I thought it was par for the course for the two of you," Dorian said with a roll of his eyes. "Maker, I'll never get those images out of my head. Though, I mean no offense Inquisitor."

Herah stifled a laugh. "No offense taken, Dorian. I wouldn't want to see your bare ass either."

"I assure you it would be a lovely sight," he insisted, punctuating the end of his sentence with a wink.

Another sigh escaped Vivienne. "My dears, this is not the time for your witty banter. Your time would be better spent thinking of a suitable punishment for the one responsible for drugging you and the Iron Bull."

"Did they explain why they used a lust position on hs?" Herah couldn't conceive why they'd go that route. If you wanted to poison someone, a lust position isn't typically what you would use. Unless, that is, the goal was to kill them with extreme embarrassment.

The end goal was to kill them. Not make them unbearably horny to the point of saying 'fuck it's and having sex in Skyhold's courtyard where anyone could see them.

Cassandra, who had been standing silently in the corner up until now, made a disgusted noise. "During our interrogation of the suspect, Leliana and I discovered you and Bull were not even the intended targets. The potion was meant for their spouse who is one of the tavern cooks. It was… to spice up their relationship."

At first, Herah's mind completely blanked. Then, without warning, she burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Herah couldn't help herself. The truth sounded even more ridiculous than she thought it would.

"Wait until I tell, Bull. He won't believe that this is what it all was!"

The Inquisitor members were used to such uncouth behavior from Herah. None of them even batted an eyelash. All Herah received was a couple of sighs and some rolling of the eyes.

"Inquisitor I don't mean to spoil your fun, but this man should face some consequences for his actions. What if it had been poisoned?" Cassandra argued.

Herah flashed Cassandra a smile, understanding why she was so concerned, but she couldn't bring herself to get angry. "It was an honest mistake, Cassandra. I think it's best we simply let it go. They should've just been smarter about the whole thing."

Eventually Herah was persuaded to dole put a slight punishment on the man. He was barred from getting free tavern drinks for a week. It seems a fitting consequence given his spouse usually gave him all the free drinks he wanted.

Bull reacted as Herah thought he would. He laughed, not feeling the least bit sorry for possibly ruining Dorian's vision along with half of the Inquisition. She felt somewhat sorry for that.

Next time Herah would just have to trust her gut if she thought something tasted off. For her sake and for the Inquisition.


End file.
